


You're My Hero

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Because I like the name John better, Bullied Jackson, Bullying, Evil Theo, Explicit Sex, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Loving Sex, M/M, New Student, Omega Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Powerful Alpha Stiles, Protective Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Stilinski Pack, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tough Stiles, Werewolf Fight, high school romance, lots of fluff, strong stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Omega werewolf Jackson is a new student at Beacon Hills High School. He becomes friends with Alpha werewolf Stiles and his pack. But there is trouble brewing with beta werewolf Theo and his gang of bullies. With romantic feelings developing between Stiles and Jackson, and Theo’s evil schemes standing in their way, what will happen to Jackson?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles Stilinski is the most popular boy at Beacon Hills High School. He is captain of the lacrosse team, senior class president, and a top student. He is also an alpha werewolf. A very powerful alpha werewolf, and a fearsome fighter. Part of his power comes from his magical abilities, which grow stronger as he grows older. Stiles’ two best friends are Derek Hale and Scott McCall, both beta werewolves. They form the leadership of Stiles’ pack, which consists of several students at the school.
> 
> Jackson Whittemore’s family, consisting of Jackson and his parents, has just moved to Beacon Hills. Jackson is enrolled as a senior at Beacon Hills High School. He is a top student and very shy. He is on the gymnastics and track team. He is an omega werewolf.
> 
> Theo Raeken is a a student at Beacon Hills High School. He is a beta werewolf. He is a coward and a bully. His gang consists of beta werewolves Matt Daehler and Donovan Donati. They are three very evil werewolves. They are not members of Stiles’ pack.
> 
> The Stilinski Pack.  
> Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore. Derek Hale/Liam Dunbar. Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey.  
> Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd. Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish. Danny Mahealani/Ethan Channon. Mason Hewitt/Corey Bryant. Brett Talbot/Aiden Channon.
> 
> Stiles (alpha). Derek (beta). Scott (beta). (The Three Musketeers).
> 
> The Raeken gang.  
> Theo Raeken. Matt Daehler. Donovan Donati.

Chapter 1

It was the second week of school at Beacon Hills High School. Stiles Stilinski was in his senior English class, and was taking furtive glances at the new boy in school, Jackson Whittemore.  
‘He is so beautiful’, Stiles thought. ‘I wonder if I should ask him out on a date?’  
Jackson noticed Stiles glancing at him and blushed as he glanced back.  
‘He is so handsome’, Jackson thought. ‘I wish that he would ask me out on a date’.  
They glanced at each other again as the bell rang.

As Jackson was walking down the hallway after class someone tripped him and he fell and dropped his books. He looked up from the floor and saw Theo smirking at him. Matt and Donovan were standing on either side of Theo, laughing at Jackson’s predicament. Jackson tried to pick up his books but the three bullies kept kicking them away and laughing at him.  
"What’s wrong, nerd boy?”, Theo sneered “Drop your books? Clumsy little nerd, aren’t you?”  
From down the hallway, Stiles, Derek, and Scott saw what had happened. They started running toward Jackson.  
“Hey!", Stiles yelled. “Leave him alone!”  
He ran up to Theo and grabbed him by his shirt. Then he punched Theo in the nose. Derek punched Matt and Scott punched Donovan. The three bullies turned and ran like the cowards they were.  
"Don’t you ever touch him again!”, Stiles yelled at them. “Or I’ll make you sorry that you were ever born!”  
Stiles leaned down and put his hand on Jackson’s shoulder.  
“Are you alright?”, he asked. “Did they hurt you?”  
Jackson looked up at Stiles with gratitude on his face.  
“No, they didn’t hurt me”, he replied. “They just knocked the wind out of me”.  
Stiles helped Jackson to stand up as Derek and Scott picked up Jackson’s books. Jackson stumbled and grabbed Stiles for support.  
“I’ll be ok”, Jackson said. “I’m just a little shaky”.  
Stiles noticed that he was trembling.  
“Come over here to this bench”, Stiles said. “Sit down with me for a while until you stop shaking”.  
They went over to the bench and sat down. Derek and Scott set Jackson’s books on the bench next to him.  
“Do you want us to stick around, Stiles?”, Derek asked.  
“No, you guys can go. I’ve got it under control”.  
“Ok”, Derek said. “See you later”.  
“See you later”, Scott said.  
“Thanks, guys”, Stiles replied. “See you later”.  
The other boys left. Stiles put his arm around Jackson’s shoulder.  
“Just take deep breaths and try to be calm”, he said. “By the way, I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski”.  
“I know”, Jackson replied. “Everybody in the school knows who you are. I’m Jackson. Jackson Whittemore”.  
“I know”, Stiles replied.  
“You know my name?”, Jackson asked incredulously.  
“Sure I do”, Stiles replied. “And I’ve wanted to talk to you since the first time I saw you”.  
“You have?”, Jackson asked. “Really?”  
“Really”, Stiles replied.  
Jackson blushed.  
“I’ve wanted to talk to you as well”, he said. “Since the first time I saw you. But I was too shy”.  
They smiled at each other. Stiles took Jackson’s hand in his own.  
“Feeling better?”, Stiles asked.  
“Much better”, Jackson replied. “Thank you for coming to my rescue”.  
“You’re welcome”, Stiles said. “Would you like to go to the soda shop for something cold and sweet?”  
Jackson’s eyes twinkled.  
“Yeah”, he replied.  
“Then let’s go”, Stiles said.  
His eyes twinkled as well.

They got to know each other as they drank their milkshakes.  
“What do you want to do after you graduate, Stiles?”, Jackson asked.  
“I want to go to college and study folklore, the supernatural, and magic”, Stiles replied. “Then I want to write novels on those subjects”.  
“Wow”, Jackson said. “That’s impressive”.  
“What do you want to do after you graduate, Jackson?”, Stiles asked.  
“I want to go to college as well”, Jackson said. “And study chemistry and medicine. I want to be a medical researcher”. His eyes grew misty. “You see, my little human brother had a rare form of childhood cancer. And he…..he died of it when he was only five years old. So I want to find a cure for it. And for other childhood and adult diseases as well”.  
Stiles looked at Jackson with awe on his face.  
“Wow. Wow indeed”, he said. “That is truly impressive. What a wonderful thing for you to do”.  
He smiled at Jackson.  
“Jackson, would you like to date me? To go on dates with me, I mean”.  
Jackson’s face lit up like the sun.  
“Oh yes, Stiles”, he said. “Yes! Yes!”  
Stiles took Jackson’s hand and kissed it.

Stiles followed Jackson home. He went inside and met Jackson’s parents. They were overjoyed that Jackson had made a friend, and the friend was the sheriff’s son. And that the friend was an alpha. They smiled knowingly at each other when the boys weren’t looking.  
Jackson walked Stiles out to the porch as he was leaving.  
“See you tomorrow at school”, Stiles said. He smiled.  
“Yes, tomorrow”, Jackson replied. He smiled in return.  
They leaned toward each other and kissed gently. Then the kiss turned passionate.  
“I want you, Jackson”, Stiles said. “I want you to be my boyfriend”.  
“I want you too, Stiles”, Jackson replied. “I want you to be my boyfriend”.  
They held each other close and kissed again.

Chapter 2

The next day at school, Stiles held Jackson’s hand all day between classes. In their classes together, Stiles and Jackson sat next to each other. And at lunch, in the cafeteria, they sat together at the pack table.  
“Jackson, this is my pack”, Stiles said. “You already know Derek and Scott. This is Liam, Derek's boyfriend. And this is Isaac, Scott’s boyfriend. This is Erica and Boyd. Lydia and Jordan. Danny and Ethan. Brett and Aiden. And Mason and Corey. Pack, this is Jackson”.  
“Hello”, Jackson said. “I hope that we can all be friends”.  
“Hi, Jackson”, the pack replied. “Friends”, they all said.  
“I’ve asked Jackson if he wants to join the pack, and he told me that he does”, Stiles said.  
“Welcome to the pack”, each one said as they hugged him.  
“Thank you”, Jackson replied. “It means a lot to me to be in the pack”.

Theo, Matt, and Donovan were watching and listening while Stiles introduced Jackson to the pack.  
“Well, how nice”, Theo smirked. “Nerd boy is being welcomed into Stilinski’s pack. We need to give him a little welcome of our own”.  
The three bullies smirked and chuckled evilly.

The next month was like heaven for Jackson and Stiles. They went out on dates twice a week and spent time together at either one’s house the rest of the time. They studied together and watched DVD’s together. They were both big fans of Star Trek and Star Wars. And they hugged and cuddled and kissed a lot. They were falling in love with each other.

Stiles always walked Jackson to his car after school. But one afternoon he had to stop by his English teacher’s classroom to discuss an important paper that he was writing for the class. He told Jackson to wait for him by his locker. But Jackson decided to wait by Stiles’ jeep and surprise him with some cookies that he had baked for him. As Jackson was walking down the sidewalk toward his car, he was tackled from the side and rolled through the shrubbery onto the lawn behind them. He looked up to see Theo, Matt, and Donovan looking down at him with evil faces.  
“Now, nerd boy, we’re going to mess you up good”, Theo sneered.

Stiles got to Jackson’s locker and found him missing. He saw Derek and Scott walking toward him.  
“Where’s Jackson?”, Stiles asked. “Have you guys seen him?”  
“No we haven’t”, Derek replied.  
“Maybe he went to his car”, Scott said.  
“Quick!”, Stiles said. “Let’s find him”.  
They ran out the front door and down the sidewalk to the parking lot.

“Ok, you two”, Theo said. "Hold him while I punch his lights out”.  
Jackson struggled to get away, but Matt and Donovan were holding him down too tightly for him to escape. Just as Theo was pulling back his fist to strike Jackson, Stiles, Derek, and Scott burst through the shrubbery. Stiles grabbed Theo’s wrist and spun him around.  
“I warned you to leave him alone, Raeken”, Stiles growled. “Now you’ll get what I promised you”.  
Stiles and Theo began to fight. For every blow that Theo landed, Stiles landed two in return. Derek fought with Matt, and Scott fought with Donovan. Jackson got out of the way and watched the fight. Suddenly, Theo, Matt, and Donovan shifted and their claws and fangs came out. Then Stiles, Derek, and Scott shifted as well. It became a serious werewolf battle after that. Both sides fought fiercely, but Stiles’ side soon got the upper hand. They were bloody, but Theo’s side was bloodier. Stiles, Derek, and Scott were holding their opponents down on the ground.  
Stiles held up the claws on his right hand in Theo’s face, while his left hand gripped Theo’s throat tightly. Theo’s eyes were filled with fear.  
“I could kill you in a second if I wanted to, Theo”, Stiles said. “But you’re not worth going to jail for. However I might change my mind if I see you again. Now if you value your life, this is what you’re going to do. Monday morning you and these two creeps that you call your friends are going to transfer to Circleville High, in the next county. Then I want you to leave town, and never show your faces here again. If I ever see you back here, then I solemnly promise to tear you to shreds. Got it?”  
“Got it”, Theo croaked.  
Stiles, Derek, and Scott stood up. Then Theo, Matt, and Donovan stood up, turned around, and ran like rabbits.  
Stiles shifted back, and he went to over to Jackson. He knelt down and held Jackson in his arms.  
“Are you all right, baby?”, Stiles asked.  
“I am now, babe”, Jackson replied. “Now that you’re here”.

Chapter 3

After the battle, Derek and Scott said goodbye. Jackson drove his car home and Stiles followed him in his jeep. When they got to Jackson’s house, they stood together in the foyer. They held each other and kissed.  
Jackson looked at Stiles with shining eyes.  
“You saved my life, Stiles!”, he said. “You’re my hero!”  
Stiles looked at Jackson with adoration.  
“And you complete me, Jackson”, Stiles replied. “You are my sweet baby with the pure heart.”  
They looked at each other with love pouring from each other’s eyes.  
“I love you, Jackson”, Stiles said.  
“I love you, Stiles”, Jackson replied.  
They kissed again.  
“My parents are out of town”, Jackson said. “They’ll be gone all weekend.”  
“My dad is out of town as well”, Stiles said. “He’s at a sheriff’s conference”.  
Jackson gazed into Stiles’ eyes. “I want to make love with you, Stiles”.  
Stiles gazed back into Jackson’s eyes.  
“And I want to make love with you, Jackson”, he replied.

Stiles and Jackson walked upstairs to Jackson’s bedroom, holding hands and kissing all the way. When they got to the bedroom, they began to undress each other.  
Finally they stood naked and looked at each other. Both of them were breathing heavily.  
“You are so beautiful”, Stiles said.  
“You are so handsome”, Jackson replied.  
They were both aroused by each other.  
Both of their big cocks stood hard, red, and throbbing up against their stomachs.  
Jackson’s cock was big, thick, and long, but Stiles’ cock was bigger, thicker, and longer.  
“I knew that you were big from seeing you in the shower at school”, Jackson said. “But you are much bigger when you are hard, my love.”  
“You are big too, baby”, Stiles replied. “And much bigger when you are hard”.  
They held each other close and kissed passionately. Then they fell together onto the bed.  
They explored each other’s bodies, kissing and licking each other’s hard little red nipples. Then they sucked each other’s large balls and big thick hard cocks. They kissed again. Stiles looked into Jackson’s eyes.  
“I want to fuck you, baby”, he said.  
Jackson blushed.  
I want you to, babe”, he replied. “But I need to tell you…..”  
“I’m a virgin, my love”, Jackson said.  
Stiles looked tenderly at him.  
“I’ll be gentle, dear”, he replied.  
Jackson reached into his bedside table and got a bottle of lube. He laid on his back as Stiles lubed his fingers. He pushed one finger slowly into Jackson‘s little red hole, and Jackson moaned with pleasure. Stiles added a second finger and Jackson moaned again.  
“Can you take another one?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes”, Jackson replied. “Please”. Stiles slowly pushed a third finger into Jackson. He found Jackson’s prostate and began to rub it.  
“Yes!”, Jackson exclaimed. “Yes, my love!”  
“I need to add one more finger, dear”, Stiles said. “I need to stretch you some more. Because I’m so big”.  
“Ok, my love”, Jackson replied.  
Stiles pushed a fourth finger into Jackson. After he had stretched him some more, he kissed him.  
“Are you ready, baby?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes, babe”, Jackson replied.  
Stiles lubed his long thick hard cock and slowly began to push it inch by inch into Jackson. He stopped every few seconds to give Jackson time to adjust to his large girth.  
Finally he bottomed out, and they both moaned at the onslaught of sensation.  
“Fuck me, Stiles!”, Jackson said. “Fuck me!”  
Stiles began to fuck Jackson with long firm strokes. Sparks of ecstasy ran up both of their spines. Stiles’ hard cock rubbed against Jackson’s prostate over and over. Suddenly, Jackson came.  
“Stiles!”, he shouted, as he shot thick hot ropes of come across his chest and stomach. He clenched around Stiles’ pounding cock and Stiles came.  
“Jackson!”, he shouted as he shot thick hot streams of come deep up inside of Jackson.  
Stiles pulled out of Jackson and laid down beside him. They held each other and kissed, enjoying the afterglow.  
“That was wonderful”, Jackson said. “You are wonderful”.  
“It was wonderful”, Stiles replied. “And you are wonderful as well”.  
They kissed again, then slept for awhile.

When they woke up, Stiles looked at Jackson and smiled.  
“Now I’d like you inside of me, baby”, he said.  
Jackson kissed Stiles. Then Stiles laid on his back and spread his legs apart. Jackson lubed his fingers and placed them one by one inside of Stiles' little pink hole. Stiles moaned with pleasure. Jackson rubbed against Stiles’ prostate.  
“Yes!’ Stiles exclaimed. “Yes, baby!”  
Jackson lubed his big thick hard cock and slowly pushed it into Stiles. He bottomed out and both of them moaned again at the onslaught of sensation.  
“Jackson, my love, fuck me!”, Stiles said. “Fuck me!”  
Jackson fucked Stiles with long firm strokes. Once again sparks of ecstasy ran up both of their spines. Jackson’s hard cock was rubbing against Stiles’ prostate again and again.  
Then Stiles came.  
“Jackson!”, he shouted as he shot thick hot spurts of come across his chest and stomach.  
He clenched around Jackson’s pistoning cock and Jackson came.  
“Stiles!”, he shouted as he as he shot thick hot pulses of come deep up inside of Stiles.  
Jackson pulled out of Stiles and laid down beside him. Once again they held each other and kissed, enjoying the afterglow.  
“That was fantastic”, Stiles said. “You are fantastic, baby”.  
“It was fantastic”, Jackson replied. “You are fantastic, my love”.  
They kissed and murmured endearments to each other as they fell asleep again.

When they woke up they went downstairs and ordered Chinese takeout. They ate in the kitchen, holding hands and kissing between bites of food.

After they had their dinner, they went back to bed. They held each other and kissed. Then Jackson looked into Stiles’ eyes.  
“Stiles, my love”, he said, “we are mates”.  
“Yes we are, baby”, Stiles replied.  
“Then we should have the mating ritual”, Jackson said. “We need to give each other the mating bite. And you need to knot me”.  
He blushed.  
Stiles kissed Jackson tenderly.  
“We should do that, dearest”, he said. “But there is some pain involved”.  
“I know that”, Jackson replied. “But it will be worth it to be your mate, my love”.  
“What did I do to deserve you?”, Stiles asked.  
“I should ask you that question”, Jackson replied. “What did I do to deserve you?”  
They kissed again.  
“My knot will be easier for you to take if you ride me, baby”, Stiles said.  
“Then that’s what I will do, babe”, Jackson replied.  
Stiles sat back against the headboard of the bed and Jackson sat on his thighs, facing him. Jackson leaned back and Stiles lubed his little red hole. Then Stiles lubed his long thick hard cock. Jackson raised himself up and sat down slowly on Stiles’ hard cock. He bottomed out, and both of them threw their heads back and moaned at the onrush of sensation. Jackson began to fuck himself on Stiles’ big cock, slowly at first, then faster and harder. Both of them moaned as the sparks of ecstasy ran up their spines. Jackson aimed Stiles’ cock so that it rubbed against his prostate as he rode up and down.  
Stiles’ cock thickened at the base as his knot began to form. Jackson raised himself up again, then sat down hard. Stiles’ enormous knot breached his hole, and they were tied together. At that moment they exchanged mating bites. Stiles bit Jackson on his left shoulder, and Jackson bit Stiles on his left shoulder. Stiles’ rubbed his knot against Jackson’ prostate, and Jackson came.  
“Stiles!”, Jackson shouted, shooting thick hot messy ropes of come on Stiles and himself. He clenched around Stiles hard cock, and Stiles came.  
“Jackson!”, Stiles shouted, shooting thick hot streams of come deep up inside of Jackson.  
Jackson leaned against Stiles as they both enjoyed the afterglow. They kissed tenderly.  
“How long before your knot goes down”, Jackson asked.  
“About a half hour, I think”, Stiles replied. “I’m not really sure, because I’ve never knotted anybody before. That’s just for my mate”.  
Jackson smiled.  
“Mate”, he said. “I like that word”.  
Stiles smiled in return.  
“Mate”, he replied. “I like that word, too”.  
After Stiles’ knot went down, they laid down beside each other, hugging, kissing, and caressing.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles said.  
“I love you, darling”, Jackson replied.  
Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms, holding each other close all night long.

Chapter 4

Stiles and Jackson spent the whole weekend together. They went out to dinner together, went to a movie, and made love in the morning, the afternoon, and at night.  
When Jackson’s parents returned from their trip, Stiles and Jackson told them that they were mates, and Jackson’s parents were overjoyed that Jackson had found such a good mate. They liked Stiles, and thought that he would be a strong, caring, loving mate for Jackson. Stiles’ dad was overjoyed as well. He liked Jackson, and had been hoping that he and Stiles would be mates. He knew that Jackson was the right mate for Stiles.

There had been rumors circulating around the high school about Theo’s gang bullying students. When on Monday afternoon the sheriff told the principal about Jackson being bullied, he decided to expel the gang. But on Monday morning, as Stiles had ordered them to do, Theo, Matt, and Donovan had already transferred to Centerville High School, thus avoiding being expelled. The principal made sure that at Centerville High they would be closely monitored for their behavior. The gang joined Deucalion’s pack in Centerville.

For the rest of their senior year at school, Stiles and Jackson lived together at the Whittemore house. But they had dinner twice a week with Stiles’ dad John and stepmother Melissa.

Senior prom night. Stiles and Jackson wore matching tuxedos and danced together all night.  
“You are so beautiful”, Stiles told Jackson.  
“And you are so handsome”, Jackson told Stiles.  
They danced and held each other close and kissed.

Graduation day. Stiles and Jackson graduated highest in the class. They had both received scholarships to Stanford. They studied hard and graduated college with honors.

Then they got married. On a beautiful sunny day by a clear blue lake, with all of their friends and family surrounding them.

They bought a house in Sacramento, where they would be close to Beacon Hills. Stiles became a successful writer of novels about folklore, the supernatural, and magic, and Jackson got a job as a medical researcher at a big lab.

Every day Jackson told Stiles, “You’re my hero”.  
Jackson worked tirelessly until he discovered a successful treatment for the rare form of juvenile cancer that had killed his little human brother.  
“I’m so proud of you”, Stiles told Jackson “You’re my hero”.

Every night they make love and hold each other.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Stiles says.  
“I love you, darling”, Jackson replies.  
They hold each other close and kiss tenderly.  
“My hero”, Jackson says.  
“My hero”, Stiles replies.  
Then they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
